


Unpredictable

by Ichi_368



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_368/pseuds/Ichi_368
Summary: "You want more?" tanya Seungsik yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. "After all of this, you think you're deserve it?" tanya Seungsik lagi."I will show you if I deserve you," bisik Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 8





	Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> This AU belongs to this prompt:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Nabi_368/status/1353371036968882177?s=19

Seungyoun lelah menunggu jawaban dari Seungsik. Ditelpon pun, kekasihnya itu tidak mengangkat dan malah mengalihkan panggilannya. Geram, Seungyoun segera meninggalkan studio dan pergi ke apartemennya.

Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu masuk ke apartemennya tanpa mengabarinya sama sekali.

Mereka memang saling mengetahui kunci apartemen satu sama lain. Namun ini pertama kalinya Seungsik masuk begitu saja ke apartemennya, dua kali, bahkan sampai mengambil baju dan berendam di _bathtub_ -nya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Biasanya Seungsik selalu mengabarinya kalau akan mampir, bahkan Seungsik enggan ke apartemennya sendirian jika tidak ada urusan yang mendesak.

Lagi pula, _demi Tuhan,_ apa sih yang dia pikirkan?

Seungyoun memacu mobilnya cepat dan tiba di apartemennya tak sampai dari lima belas menit. Ia menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah dan melihat _coat_ asing berwarna pastel tergeletak begitu saja di sofanya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mendapati sisa baju Seungsik (juga sweaternya) tercecer di lantai. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara seseorang bersenandung di dalam sana.

Ia masuk dan disuguhkan dengan kekasihnya yang duduk di dalam _bathtub_. Seluruh tubuh kecuali lututnya terendam air dan salah satu tangannya memegang gelas wine yang isinya sudah habis. Air menetes-menetes dari poni yang hampir menyentuh matanya. Sampai sejak tadi, sepertinya ia hanya melamun karena ia hanya menoleh ke arah Seungyoun tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aroma _bath salt_ dan lilin aroma terapi langsung memenuhi indranya. Sementara Seungsik sama sekali merasa tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran mpu-nya rumah dan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dateng beneran lo," kata Seungsik memecah keheningan.

Seungyoun memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang sudah agak merah. Isi salah satu gelas wine yang difoto tadi sudah habis, begitu juga dengan gelas yang ada di tangannya. Ia yakin isi botol wine itu pasti sudah berkurang setidaknya setengah dari isinya.

"Lo udah gila," gumam Seungyoun tidak percaya.

"Terserah," jawab Seungik tidak peduli.

Seungyoun menghela napas. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya tengah malam begini. "Kak, ayo keluar. Ngga baik berendam malem-malem gini. Ntar lo sakit."

"Emang lo peduli kalau gue sakit?" tanya Seungsik sinis.

"Kak... Lo masih ada _schedule_ buat besok, oke? _Please at least_ jaga kondisi lo."

Seungsik mendengus malas, hafal akan tabiat kekasihnya yang suka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia mengambil botol winenya lagi, namun sebelum ia sempat meraihnya, Seungyon menahan tangannya lebih dulu. "Jangan gila. Lo besok masih ada _schedule_."

"Terus? _Schedule_ gue, kan? Kerjaan gue, kan? Bukan urusan lo," sergah Seungsik.

"Kang Seungsik!" seru Seungyoun naik pitam.

"Apa?" tantang Seungsik.

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Seungyoun sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya ini berbuat sejauh ini. Mata itu menatapnya tak gentar, seolah mengatakan, _"Apa lagi yang lo tunggu? Lo udah bentak gue. Sekalian aja keluarin semuanya biar gue tau!"_ Namun Seungyoun menahan diri. Ia paham sebagian besar malasah ini adalah salahnya dan Seungsik di sini hanya menuntut alasan yang jelas darinya. Mereka berdua juga sudah sama-sama lelah akibat jadwal yang hampir seharian selama dua minggu terakhir. Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang masih "sadar", ia tidak boleh menjadikan suasana ini semakin runyam.

Seungyoun menghela napas lalu berkata, "Oke, gue... minta maaf. Gue tau ini salah gue. Maaf karena... gue sibuk sama kerjaan gue dan ngga sempet kabarin kakak selama beberapa hari ini," jelasnya.

"Oh, sadar ternyata..." gumam Seungsik tidak jelas.

"Maaf gue..." Seungyoun kembali mengela napas. "Sekarang keringin badan lo dulu, oke? Gue di kamar," lanjutnya lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Seungsik menatap kepergian kekasihnya lalu ia sendiri bangkit dari rasa nyaman air hangat di bathtub yang sampai sejak tadi menemaninya. Rasanya cukup dingin tiba-tiba harus bangun seperti ini. Ia mengambil _bathrobe_ dan memakainya asal sebelum memungut pakaiannya (juga punya Seungyoun). Kakinya melangkah malas ke kamar Seungyoun dan mendapati pemuda itu berdiri mematung menghadap pintu di dekat kasurnya, seolah memang menunggu kehadirannya sejak tadi.

Entah kenapa, Seungsik jadi muak melihatnya.

Dengan kasar, ia melempar sweater milik Seungyoun. "Punya lo. Gue kembaliin," kata Seungsik dingin.

Seungyoun menatap kekasihnya selama beberapa saat. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, terutama kata maaf yang rasanya... entahlah, tiba-tiba saja terasa berat. Di satu sisi, ia ingin menjelaskan banyak hal namun di sisi lain ia tahu penjelasannya saja tidak cukup untuk menyelesaikan situasi ini.

"Kak... lo... ngga pake? Ntar kedinginan..."

"Gue ada _coat_. Ngga perlu," jawab Seungsik masih sama dinginnya.

Biasanya di situasi seperti ini, Seungsik akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengerti, menjadi yang paling dewasa di antara mereka dan mencoba menguraikan semua permasalahan mereka dengan kepala dingin. Bukannya marah dan diam seperti ini. Seungsik yang ini sangat menyiksanya. Ia merasa dituntut untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri.

 _Ngga, ini emang masalah lo sendiri, Youn,_ pikir Seungyoun muram. Tapi ia sadar, bahwa ia tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini seorang diri.

"Gue, anter pulang ya? Apa mau nginep di sini?" tanya Seungyoun.

Seungsik tertawa getir. "Mending gue lo usir aja sekalian daripada nginep di sini tapi didiemin," balasnya pedas.

Yang lebih muda menghela napas. Ia tidak pernah tahu menghadapi seorang Kang Seungsik bisa sesusah ini. "Gue ngga ngusir lo, kak. Lo masih ada _schedule_ besok dan lo butuh istirahat."

"Gue pulang sendiri aja."

"Jangan gila. Di luar dingin."

"Gue ngga sebodoh itu," balas Seungsik lalu membelakangi Seungyoun.

"Ya, oke. Lo pulang bareng siapa?"

"Seungwoo, lah," balas Seungsik singkat lalu dengan seenaknya melepas _bathrobe-_ nya, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian belakangnya tanpa rasa sungkan.

Seungyoun mendengus kesal. Mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Seungsik membuatnya sedikit kesal "Seungwoo lagi. Lo masih sama dia?"

"Ya? Seungwoo rekan kerja gue, kan? Gue kemana-mana juga sama dia. _Lo tau itu_ ," tekan Seungsik sambil memakai dalamannya.

Rahang Seungyoun mengeras. "Lo sengaja, kak?"

Seungsik memakai kaos hitamnya. Ia berbalik lalu berkata dengan sok polos, "Ngga tuh. Lo aja yang ngga peduli. Padahal gue selalu bilang."

Seungyoun mendorong Seungsik sampai ia tembok di belakangnya. "Mau bilang bilang berapa kali?" tanya Seungyoun sambil menahan tubuh kekasihnya dengan dua tangannya di tembok.

Bukannya takut, Seungsik malah menatapnya balik. Tatapannya tidak menyiratkan apapun, rasa kecewa, marah, atau sedih sehingga Seungyoun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa makasud atau disembunyikan kekasihnya dari apa yang baru saja ia sampaikan. Dan hal ini membuat Seungyoun semakin kesal karena ia lebih memilih jika Seungsik marah sekalian saja padanya.

 _Lo kenapa, sih? Beritau gue!_ batin Seungyoun. Namun kata-kata itu terlalu berat untuk ia ucapkan.

"Kang Seungsik," panggil Seungyoun tajam, menuntut penjelasan.

"Oke. Lo mau denger apa dari gue?" kata Seungsik akhirnya. "Atau gue yang perlu bicara lagi? Kalau gitu denger baik-baik keluhan gue buat lo. Lo sadar ngga satu-satunya yang berusaha di sini cuma gue? Gue nyariin lo sampe ke sini tapi apa yang gue dapet? Lo bisa liat sendiri. Gue selalu nyariin lo, Youn, berusah _keep in touch_ tapi ngga ada respon yang memuaskan. Gue tau kita sama-sama sibuk tapi lo seolah ngga punya apapun selain kerjaan lo. Terus sekarang lo tau gue jalan sama Seungwoo yang cuma anter-jemput gue lo marah? Lo kira lo berhak marah setelah apa yang lo lakuin ke gue?" jelas Seungsik panjang lebar. "Gue jawab, _ngga!_ Lo ngga berhak untuk marah sama siapapun teman atau mantan gue karena harusnya gue yang ada di posisi lo sekarang! Gue capek jadi satu-satunya orang yang berusaha, yang nyelesein masalah ini sementara lo sibuk di sana-sini! Apa sih yang lo harepin dari gue?!" tuntut Seungsik dengan nada tinggi.

Seungyoun bergeming pada tempatnya. Tiap kata yang dilontarkan kekasihnya seolah menusuk hatinya. Seungsik benar, ia selalu mendapat semua perhatian yang dia inginkan dari kekasihnya sampai saat ia menghilang, Seungyoun sama sekali tidak mencarinya. 

Seungsik pantas kecewa padanya, tapi daripada mengatakannya, kekasihnya memilih untuk diam dan membiarkannya dengan pekerjaannya. Berusaha untuk menjadi orang yang kali ini dicari, yang dibutuhkan. Namun ia terlalu acuh dengan keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Kak... gue ngga bermaksudー"

"Lo ngga bermaksud?" potong Seungsik sinis lalu tertawa. "Tapi lo udah ngelakuinnya kalau lo ngga inget!"

Seungyoun mengehela napas penuh rasa frustrasi. " _Ok, I'm done_. Kakak mau apa sekarang?"

"Gue mau lo," kata Seungsik lalu menciumnya tanpa satu peringatan pun.

Ini adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak diantisipasi oleh Seungyoun; saat Seungsik melumat bibirnya, hampir-hampir kasar seolah ia tidak mempunyai waktu selain saat ini. Kekasihnya itu tidak pernah menciumnya serakus ini. Ia selalu bersikap lembut padanya bahkan di tengah aktifitas mereka yang lain. Namun Seungsik yang dirasakannya ini sangat tidak sabaran dengan dirinya.

Seungyoun sama sekali tidak diberi waktu untuk membalasnya. Bahkan saat ia akan menarik diri untuk mengmbil napas, Seungsik langsung memagut kembali bibirnya. Melumatnya, menggigit kecil bibirnya, membuatnya tak karuan dan kehabisan napas sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya erangan ringan. Sementara tangan Seungsik kini berada di kepala dan punggungnya untuk membawa ciumam mereka lebih dalam.

"Buka," perintah Seungsik di sela ciumannya.

Seungyoun dengan suka rela menurut, mengikuti ritme yang sudah dibuat kekasihnya. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu lidah mereka saling bertaut dengan liar. Ia bisa mengecap sedikit rasa dari wine yang diminum Seungsik tadi. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu sudah minum lebih banyak dari yang ia kira. Tapi justru itu yang menjadi daya tarik ciuman kekasihnya saat ini.

"Nghh... Kak..." ucap Seungyoun kepayahan. Namun seolah tak mengizinkannya untuk berbicara, Seungsik kembali melumat bibirnya. Satu tangannya kini menyelinap masuk ke baju yang digunakannya. Meraih pinggangnya lalu naik ke dadanya, menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuh Seungyoun tanpa ampun sampai Seungsik merasakan desahan ringan di mulutnya.

Seungsik menarik dirinya dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah merah padam karena ulahnya. Tangannya kini ada di dagu Seungyoun, mengangkatnya sedikit agar pemuda itu menatapnya. "Mau ngomong apa tadi?" tanyanya dingin.

Tapi Seungyoun hanya diam. Pikirannya ikut berhenti begitu ia menangkap tatapan Seungsik. _He blanks at a second_ lalu Seungsik kembali menciumnya. 

Bibir Seungsik kini berpindah ke lehernya, memberi ciuman-ciuman ringan di sana lalu berhenti di ceruk leher Seungyoun dan menggigitnya pelan. Desahan ringan keluar dari mulutnya. Kakinya mendadak lemas sampai satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seungsik.

"Kalo lo ngga ngomong, biar gue yang bikin lo bersuara," bisik Seungsik dekat sekali di telinganya.

Kata-kata itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang sebelum akhirnya Seungsik menggigit telinganya. Tangan kekasihnya itu lalu turun, menyelinap ke celananya dan meremas pantatnya. Ia dengan sengaja menggesekkan miliknya ke milik Seungyoun, perlahan seperti mengundangnya untuk mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya Seungyoun sendiri yang bergerak mengejar nikmatnya.

Seringai puas muncul di wajah Seungsik. Ia memberi lebih banyak tanda di bahu dan leher kekasihnya agar semua orang tahu kalau Seungyoun masih menjadi miliknya. Ia merasa cukup puas saat namanya dipanggil di antara desahan kekasihnya, meminta lebih dari apa yang sudah ia lakukan sekarang.

Seungsik tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah merah padam dan tak karuan akibat perbuatannya; bibirnya yang merah dan basah, rambutnya yang berantakkan, napasnya yang terengah. _"You want more?"_ tanya Seungsik yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan. _"After all of this, you think you're deserve it?"_ tanya Seungsik lagi.

Seungyoun menelan ludahnya. Ia takut, terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

 _"Answer me,"_ kata Seungsi.

 _"I will show you if I deserve you,"_ bisik Seungyoun.

 _"Then, strip off,"_ perintah Seungsik.

Seungyoun menurutinya. Begitu tak ada selehai pun benang yang menutupinya, mereka kembali bercumbu. Seungsik dengan sengaja mengocok pelan milik Seungyoun yang sudah setengah tegak di antara ciuman mereka. Membuatnya sama sekali tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan ciuman mereka, terutama saat Seungsik dengan sengaja mengusap bagian kepalanya dengan ibu jarinya yang membuat pemuda itu meracau namanya tak karuan. 

"Seung... sik... _please_..."

Seungsik mengerti lalu membawa mereka ke kasur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Setelah meletakkan tubuh kekasihnya di sana dan melepas pakaiannya sendiri, ia memperhatikan tubuh indah kekasihnya selama beberapa saat.

Kulit putihnya dari leher sampai kepala sudah memerah sekarang. Bulir keringat memenuhi dahinya sampai beberapa anak rambutnya menempel. Lalu wajah yang tampaknya masih terbawa suasana beberapa saat yang lalu membuat dadanya naik-turun mengambil udara. Tato di perutnya tak luput dari perhatian Seungsik karena itu bagian favoritnya. Lalu tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang dibuatnya tadi. Seungsik menciumi tanda itu lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya lekat-lekat. 

Sambil menyibak lembut poni kekasihnya, Seungsik berkata pelan, " _Why you don't understand that you belong with me?_ Gue harus apa biar lo ngerti?"

 _"I'm sorry..."_ bisik Seungyoun parau.

Seungsik diam. Ia bangkit lalu berkata, _"Sit down, blue."_ Seungyoun menurutinya dengan kebingungan sementara Seungsik mengambil dasi miliknya dan mengikatnya di kedua tangannya. "Hukuman," bisik Seungsik dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Bahkan saat kekasihnya itu mengikat tangannya dibelakangnya, Seungyoun bisa merasakan sentuhan dingin dari kulit Seungsik. 

Seungsik memberi isyarat agar mereka bertukar posisi sehingga saat ini Seungsik bersandar di hadapannya lalu berkata, " _Suck it, blue. You know what to do_."

Yang lebih muda cukup kaget mendengar permintaan ini karena _tangannya_ , ia butuh tangannya untuk melakukan ini. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya Seungsik kembali berkata, _"You hear me, baby blue."_

Seungyoun menelan ludahnya menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Lidahnya menyentuh lebih dulu kepala milik kekasihnya dan ia bisa mendengar Seungsik mendesis di atasnya. Perlahan ia mulai menjilatnya, lalu mengulumnya seperti lolipop sampai akhirnya ia mencoba memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Di atasnya, Seungsik melenguh tiap kali ia merasa miliknya disentuh oleh mulut kekasihnya. Ia merasa ada yang basah dan hangat di bawah sana membalut miliknya, menikmati tiap afeksi yang diberi Seungyoun padanya. Lidahnya menjilat liar miliknya yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar karena nikmat. Saat Seungyoun menggigit kecil miliknya, desahan yang keluar dari mulut Seungsik semakin keras. Ia mencengkram kepala kekasihnya.

"Youn... _deeper_..." pinta Seungsik di sela desahannya.

Seungyoun menurut dan membawa milik Seungsik makin dalam ke mulutnya meski ia tidak yakin apakah ia sanggup melakukannya. Namun tampaknya Seungsik mengerti dan menahan diri agar ia tidak ikut terbawa ritme yang dibuat kekasihnya agar Seungyoun merasa nyaman.

Ia mulai kembali bergerak dan merasakan milik Seungsik membesar di mulutnya. Meski mulutnya penuh, ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas salivanya sendiri dan precum kekasihnya di mulutnya. Ia jadi naik sendiri merasakan Seungsik mendapatkan nikmat dari mulutnya.

 _"Ok, enough,"_ kata Seungsik dengan napas berat. Setelah mengatur napasnya ia melepas ikatan Seungyoun tanpa berkata apapun. Gestur ini membuat Seungyoun kembali merinding, bertanya-tanya apalagi yang dipikirkan Seungsik saat ini.

Di antara sekian banyak hal, ia tidak mengira kalau Seungsik kembali mengikat tangannya. Bedanya, saat ini kedua tangannya terikat di depan. Matanya was-was mengawasi Seungsik yang mengikat tangannya dalam diam. Entah kenapa, ia menjadi tegang dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

 _"Laying down and put your hands up, baby blue,"_ kata Seungsik dan Seungyoun langsung menurutinya. Kekasihnya kini berada di atasnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan gelap yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

Bibir mereka kembali bersatu sebelum akhirnya Seungsik turun sambil meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah pada tubuh kekasihnya. Ia berhenti pada dada kekasihnya dan menjilat satu titik diantaranya sementara tangannya yang lain bermain di titik satunya.

Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilat dan memilin titik itu sampai ia merasakan cengkraman tangan Seungyoun di kepalanya. Ibu jari Seungsik juga tak kalah lihai menggodanya. Memilinnya, mencubitnya, sehingga yang ia makin sering mendengar namanya disebut diantara lenguhan kekasihnya.

Seungsik tahu di mana titik yang membuat Seungyoun merasakan nikmat, yang membuat namanya makin sering disebut dalam erangannya yang tak karuan. Ia tahu saat milik mereka bersentuhan maka Seungyoun akan mendesah, _feeling even so need_ y dan berusaha meminta untuk melakukan apapun itu agar hasratnya terpuaskan. Tapi Seungsik jahat, ia dengan sengaja mendorong pinggangnya agar milik mereka bersentuhan dan itu membuat Seungyoun semakin gila.

"Kak... Sik..." katanya susah payah di antara lenguhannya. _"Touch me please..."_

 _"No baby blue. You will be untouched tonight,"_ jawab Seungsik lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Hah? Kak, yang bener aja?!" protes Seungyoun yang mendadak mendapat separuh kesadarannya.

" _I said punishment, baby blue_. Lo harus tau rasanya diacuhkan," balas Seungsik enteng seolah semuanya sudah jelas. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya untuk mencari lubrikan. _"You said you will show me if you deserve me, right? Or shall we stop it now?"_

"Kak!"

 _"Ck, so bossy. Ok I will. Just if you deserve it,"_ jawab Seungsik lalu membalurkan lubrikan di jarinya. _"But not now, baby blue. Be patient, like what I do before."_

Tepat saat Seungyoun akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, Seungsik memutar jarinya di kerutan Seungyoun sehingga yang keluar hanyalah desahan lain. Ia lalu memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Seungyoun yang tampaknya juga tidak sabaran menyambut jarinya.

Seungsik memperhatikan dengan jelas kernyitan di wajah Seungyoun saat ia memasukkan jarinya di sana. Membawanya maju-mundur lalu menambahnya lagi dan lagi. Ia melebarkan jarinya dan membawanya dalam ritme yang kuat, tapi juga lamban sehingga semuanya terasa tak cukup baginya. Seungyoun akhirnya ikut menggoyangkan pinggangnya mengejar nikmatnya sendiri.

" _Fuck_ , Kang Seungsik, _fuck_ ," racau Seungyoun di sela nikmat yang ia dapat. _"Deeper please..."_

 _"No... not now baby blue,"_ jawab Seungsik.

Ia dengan sengaja menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat kali ini, namun menghindari titik sensitif kekasihnya. Ia tahu Seungyoun sejak tadi mengejar itu tapi _Seungsik jahat,_ ia jahat dan menghindari titik itu hanya agar Seungyoun memintanya lebih dulu.

"Ah! _Not there!_ " protes Seungyoun.

_"You mean here, huh?"_

Saat Seungsik mencapai titik itu, Seungyoun melenguh, menyebut namanya untuk mencapai titik itu lagi. Namun tentu saja ia tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

Melihat kekasihnya di bawah sana menyiapkan dirinya dan miliknya yang tegak, merah, dan basah minta diperhatikan, membuat Seungyoun tanpa sadar menurunkan tangannya. Tapi Seungsik lebih cepat darinya.

 _"No, baby blue. I said untouched,"_ kata Seungsik lalu mendorong jarinya sekali lagi dan mengeluarkannya dengan agak kasar sehingga Seungyoun mendesah keras. "Apa gue sekalian ikat tangan lo di atas aja?"

 _"No... Don't..."_ jawab Seungyoun dengan napas berat. Ia mengatur napasnya sementara Seungsik melumuri miliknya dengan lubrikan. Matanya turut mengawasi gestur kekasihnya itu yang, _astaga_. Seungyoun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena entah kenapa itu membuatnya sedikit naik. Begitu selesai, Seungsik menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang terbaring lemas namun juga tegang menunggu dirinya.

 _"Feeling thrilled or tense?_ " tanya Seungsik.

 _"I'm a human with mixed feeling,"_ jawab Seungyoun sekenanya. _"Just put yours inside and touch me."_

_"Ck, impatient."_

Seungsik membawa miliknya ke ujung lubang kekasihnya, sengaja berlama-lama di sana sebelum memasukkannya perlahan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Seungyoun menahan napasnya, merasakan tiap jengkal milik Seungsik yang bersentuhan dengannya di dalam sana.

Ia kira semuanya akan selesai selesai setelah ini. Namun tampaknya Seungsik masih ingin bermain-main dengan hukumannya. Ia memasukkan miliknya hanya sampai bagian ujungnya saja sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkannya lagi.

 _"Fuck! What the hell?! Ok, you win, whatever it is,_ " umpat Seungyoun frustrasi. _"You're got me, everything, ok? I'm yours!"_

Seungsik tersenyum mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut kekasihnya yang juga berusaha merenggut napas sebanyak mungkin untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Seungyoun menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang terikat seolah malu dengan kekalahannya. Dan Seungyoun yang seperti ini, dengan wajah kemerahan dan peluh yang membasahi keningnya membuat Seungsik senang. 

_"Ah, but it sounds wrong, blue. I always got you,"_ bisik Seungsik di dekat telinga kekasihnya. _"Ok, look at me,"_ lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan tangan Seungyoun dari wajahnya. _"Did you learn something today?"_ tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan. Seungsik tersenyum lalu mencium kekasihnya. " _Good."_

Akhirnya Seungsik melepas ikatan pada pergelangan tangan Seungyoun. Begitu terlepas Seungyoun langsung membawa bibir Seungsik pada bibirnya. Dan mereka kembali berciuman, kali ini Seungsik bisa merasakan ketidaksabaran Seungyoun sehingga ia dulu lah yang meminta Seungsik untuk membuka mulutnya.

Di tengah ciuman frantik mereka, Seungsik mengelus perut Seungyoun, tempat di mana pemuda itu menorehkan tatonya. Dan Seungsik dapat merasakan tubuh di bawahnya itu gemetar. Ia melepas ciuman mereka lalu turun menuju tempat favoritnya yang belum terjamah sama sekali itu.

 _"Untouched, blue,"_ kata Seungsik lagi lalu memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di sana. Seungyoun dapat merasakan lidah kekasihnya di sana, basah dan hangat sebelum akhirnya ia membuat tanda lain di tempat itu. Membuatnya menggelinjang tak karuan menahan sesuatu di sana.

 _"Down on all fours,"_ kata Seungsik lagi.

Seungyoun yang sudah malas memikirkan apapun menurut dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Seungsik menampar pantatnya. _"You can be loud, blue. Let people hear your voice,"_ bisik Seungsik di telinganya dan satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanya menangguk. 

Ia merasakan satu tangan Seungsik di pinggangnya sebelum, _akhirnya_ , akhirnya lubangnya diisi dengan milik Seungsik. Perlahan sehingga ia dapat merasakan tiap jengkal milik kekasihnya menggesek lubangnya dengan cara yang nikmat. Ia sampai lupa bernapas selama beberapa saat karena sesuatu memenuhi dirinya di sana dengan cara yang paling intim. Terhubung seperti ini selalu dapat membuatnya lupa akan sekelilingnya.

 _"Shit, you are so tight, blue"_ desis Seungsik.

 _"Fuck, fuck, please move now,"_ racau Seungyoun.

 _"Untouched, baby blue,"_ kata Seungsik untuk yang ke sekian kali lalu mencium punggungnya sebelum akhirnya menggoyangkan pinggangnya.

Seungsik tahu, meski kekasihnya ini tidak sabaran bukan berarti Seungyoun menikmati proses "langsung". Sebaliknya, ia justru senang saat Seungsik bergerak dengan ritme lambat. Membiarkan lubangnya merasakan sensasi dari miliknya dari ujung sampai seterusnya, merasakan bagaimana tiap jengkal miliknya yang membasar di dalam sana karena otot-otot lubangnya merespon rasa nikmat yang ia terima, atau bahkan ritme yang seperti ini justru membuat Seungyoun makin tidak sabaran dan ikut menggoyangkan pingganggnya sendiri.

Maka Seungsik menurut dan mempercepat ritme gerakannya sehingga Seungyoun meracau namanya semakin sering dan memohon agar ia cepat-cepat dibebaskan dari rasa nikmat yang memabukkan ini. Semakin Seungyoun memintanya, semakin erat pula cengkraman di dalam sana yang membungkus miliknya. Tiap gerakannya diikuti dengan racauan namanya.

_But Seungsik said, it's a punishment._

Ia sengaja menghindari titik itu meski Seungyoun sudah meminta atau mengejarnya sendiri. _Seungsik know the trick_ dan Seungyoun hanya bisa merengek memintanya di sana.

 _"You seems so high because being untouched, hm?"_ kata Seungsik.

 _"Shit, I don't care. Just do it alreaーah! There! There!"_ racau Seungyoun begitu Seungsik menghantamnya di titik itu. Ia lalu menggunkan tangannya yang lain untuk mengocok milik Seungyoun.

 _"Fucking finally,"_ desis Seungyoun di antara nikmat yang ia dapat.

_"Say my name, baby blue."_

"Seungsik, Seungsik, _Kang Seungsik!_ "

Sementara mereka beradu cinta, yang terdengar hanya desahan dan racauan satu sama lain diikuti bunyi erotis lainnya yang membuat Seungyoun kewalahan. _Being untouched is hard_ , tapi begitu ia mendapatkannya, ia dibuat kepalang naik. Belum lagi milik Seungsik di dalam sana yang hangat, memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya dan bergerak dengan liar. Lalu ada jemari kekasihnya yang mengocok miliknya sesuai dengan tempo mereka.

Terlalu banyak yang ia dapat sampai-sampai Seunyoun tidak dapat memikirkan apapun.

_"You like it? You like it baby blue?"_

Seungyoun tak dapat menjawabnya. Yang keluar dari mulutnya habya racauan nama Seungsik yang semakin tidak jelas.

_"I almost there..."_

Seungsik tak menjawab apapun dan mempercepat temponya. Dalam beberapa kali kocokan, ia dapat merasakan tubuh kekasihnya bergetar dan cairan lengket yang hangat memenuhi tangannya. 

_"Shit. Shit,"_ desis Seungyoun tak karuan.

Ia sudah lelah sekarang dan hampir ambruk jika Seungsik tidak menahannya. Seungsik melepas miliknya dan membaringkan kekasihnya. Ia menatap wajah kelelahan kekasihnya dengan puas lalu mengecupnya pelan. _"Get ready, blue. I'm not done with you."_

" _What the fuck?!_ Kang Seungsik!" protes Seungyoun tidak percaya.

 _"I said a punishment, blue,"_ balas Seungsik. _"And I know you like it."_

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, ia membuka lebar-lebar kaki kekasinya. Seungsik tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum puasnya ketika ia merasakan tubuh itu bergetar karena gestur kecil ini. Lalu ia kembali memasukkan miliknya perlahan, diikuti desah puas kekasihnya.

Seungsik tahu, yang tadi itu hanya sebagian kecil dari protes kekasihnya. Ia tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama menyukainya dengan cara seperti ini. Karena itu ia tidak berhenti dan kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Membiarkan miliknya bersentuhan dengan lubang kekasihnya di dalam sana.

Sementara Seungyoun sudah hampir kehilangan kewarasannya akibat nikmat yang diberi kepadanya sacara bertubi-tubi. Ia lelah namun ia ingin merasakannya lagi, lebih, dan lebih lagi hingga ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam sana bergerak dan berdenyut menyenangkan mengikuti tempo mereka. Punggungnya melengkung mencari nikmatnya. Diisi penuh-penuh seperti ini tak pernah membuat bosan.

Seungyoun melingkarkan tubuhnya di tubuh Seungsik, membawa mereka lebih dekat dan menciumnya dengan cara yang berantakkan. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh telanjang Seungsik yang hangat dan lengket karena keringat. Napasnya yang hangat menggelitik wajah dan lehernya sementara sesuatu di bawah sana bergoyang mencari kepuasannya sendiri.

 _"Deeper. Deeper please..."_ ucap Seungyoun tak karuan.

Seungsik menurutinya, membawa miliknya lebih dalam dan kembali menyentuh titik favorit Seungyoun. Ia langsung mendengar namanya dalam lenguhan Seungyoun yang makin tak jelas. Saat Seungyoun memeluknya makin erat dan mengakat pinggangnya, Seungsik tahu ia harus mempercepat temponya.

"Ah, Seungsik, Seungsik, _Seungsik!_ "

_"Yes. Say my name, baby blue."_

Gelenyar aneh menghantam perutnya saat Seungsik kembali menyentuh miliknya. Jari-jari kekasihnya selalu terasa pas di miliknya. Memanjakannya dengan cara yang tak dapat ia lukiskan dan tahu di mana titik yang dapat membuatnya mendesah semakin keras. Sementara itu gerakan mereka makin tak beraturan mengejar kepuasan masing-masing.

_"I'm... ugh... almost there."_

_"Understand, blue."_

Gerakan mereka semakin frantik sekarang. Pendek dan tergesa-gesa diikuti suara-suara erotis kulit yang bersentuhan. Juga suara Seungyoun yang memanggil nama kekasihnya berulang kali. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika seseorang mendengar mereka. Yang ia ketahui hanya nikmat yang diberi oleh kekasihnya sekarang.

Dan itu lah, Seungyoun kembali keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Memenuhi tangan Seungsik dengan cairan putih miliknya. Ia lelah, sangat lelah dan _habis_ tapi juga puas di saat yang bersamaan. 

Sementara tak lama setelahnya, setelah beberapa dorongan, ia dapat merasakan dirinya dipenuhi di dalam sana. Ia merasa penuh, hangat, dan _Seungsik_. Mendengar geraman dalam kekasihnya akibat pencapaiannya membuatnya ikut puas. Entahlah, Seungyoun tidak dapat menggambarkannya dengan jelas.

Sesuatu ikut keluar saat Seungsik melepas miliknyanya di bawah sana. Lalu Seungyoun merasa mata itu mengawasinya yang terengah dan mencoba mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa melalui mulutnya, dengan tubuhnya yang memerah, polos, basah, juga kotor. Dan ditatap seperti itu membuat Seungyoun malu.

Maka dengan sisa tenaganya, Seungyoun membawa bibir kekasihnya dan memberinya kecupan-kecupan ringan di antara kekehan kecil Seungsik.

"Jangan diliatin," bisik Seungyoun tak berdaya.

"Kenapa? Kamu bilang kamu punyaku, kan?" balas Seungsik di bibirnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah itu seolah tak ada apapun di sekitar mereka selain dirinya.

Seungyoun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan ini. Ia kembali meraih bibir kekasihnya lalu berbisik, _"Yes, I'm yours."_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you're like or hate it ❤️


End file.
